<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is love? by UndeadRobins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270388">What is love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins'>UndeadRobins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Ficathon fills [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill from the 2018 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Any, Any, What is love?</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Ficathon fills [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill from the 2018 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Any, Any, What is love?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor thinks he finally understands what it means to be free; to have a life of his own, filled with friends, companions and a job that he enjoys. He goes home at the end of the day, greeted enthusiastically by Sumo, and less enthusiastically but equally honestly by Hank, and watches Markus fight for even more android rights in yet another interview on television.</p><p>He wonders if maybe freedom is just another word for love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>